Nuisance
by GintaxAlvissForever
Summary: A flu is going around Kisaragi City and it's not the Silent. No...it's only a common cold...but some people are just immune to that cold and there are those that are going to suffer because of that one person. Akira/Atsuki and Shinji/Mika


**Nuisance **

**Disclaimer: Do not own Lux Pain.**

**Summary: A flu is going around Kisaragi City and it's not the Silent. No...it's only a common cold...but some people are just immune to that cold and there are those that are going to suffer because of that one person.**

**Pairing: Akira/Atsuki and Shinji/Mika **

**Genre: Humor and Friendship **

**Rated: T (for teen)**

**Warning: Shonen-ai, unintentional OOC, and swearing**

**This was supposed to be up around March like my other one shots but I guess not.**

* * *

A plague was going around Kisaragi City. It was a plague that not even FORT couldn't stop. No, it wasn't the Silent that was the plague. In fact, because of the rampart disease, Silent victims can't do much about it either. The plague was just a common cold...and everyone caught it. Well, almost everyone.

Kisaragi High School was cancelled for the day because many students and teachers were sick. It would be like that for a few days until the cold went away.

Atsuki Saijo would have been glad that school was cancelled if he didn't catch it himself. Getting sick was his fault though. He was investigating a site where the recent serial killer struck and it was below forty degrees Fahrenheit...and he didn't bring something more warm than his black coat. He was jealous of Liu Yee because he too weren't wearing anything warm yet he didn't get sick. Natsuki Venefskuja was also immune to the cold virus as she was still running around FORT helping the other people who got sick. Then there was the fact that Nola Döbereiner was also not sick and knew that the teen caught a cold.

He and Liu Yee were at his apartment complex. Liu Yee was just shaking his head in irritation as he was trying to get his younger partner into his bed. Nola tried helping the situation.

"Saijo, I think it's best if you take a break for the rest of the day," Nola told him as she realized he was zoning out.

Atsuki shook his head slowly, "No, I'm fine. We got to catch the serial killer before he kills someone else..."

"You won't do much with that hot forehead of yours," Liu Yee said as he placed his hand on Atsuki's before feeling his own, "Damn your too hot for your own good."

"I'm seriously going to be okay..."

"Go to your room," Liu Yee continued, "you're not that much use unless you can concentrate."

"But..."

"Don't worry, we'll cover for you," Nola ensured him.

Atsuki frowned as Liu Yee lead him to his room. Slowly, he settled down and pretty soon, he was out like a light. Liu Yee could only mumble at what a kid the telepath was and left making sure he locked the door.

* * *

Mika Nozaki slowly walked down the stairs when she heard the phone ring. Everyone in her family was sick and bedridden. She was the only one who still had the strength to get up and move around. Once she got to the phone, she picked it up.

"Nozaki residence..." she mumbled weakly before started coughing up a storm.

"Did I call at a wrong time Mika?"

Mika tried to perk up when she heard the familiar voice but her cold wasn't going to let her, "Shinji..."

"You sound terrible. What do you have?"

"...A high fever and a sore throat. You?"

"Just a stomachache....amongst other things."

The blue haired teen wondered why her cold wasn't letting up when she was talking to the person she had a crush on.

"How about everyone else?" she asked weakly.

"Well, Ryo has an incredible headache and can't see with and without his glasses. Rui and Yayoi have sore throats and Saijo also has a high fever."

"It figures for most of us to get sick..."

Shinji giggled softly on the other line confusing the bluenette. "I'll have you know that Akira is still up and running."

"Akira?"

As if on cue, someone comes to the door and starts banging it. Eventually the door was forced opened.

"HEY NOZAKI! I SEE YOU'RE SICK TOO!" he yelled.

His voice pierced both of their ears. Shinji wanted to hang up but chances were that Akira would force Mika to hang up.

"I'm here to take care of you Mika!"

Mika sweatdropped as she heard Shinji continue to giggle, "It's not funny."

"First thing to getting better is to get off the phone and go straight to your room."

"What? I'm on the phone with-"

"You can talk to your boyfriend later. Your health is more important."

"He's not my-"

Akira took the phone from her and hung up.

Shinji continued to laugh as he could no longer hear the two voices.

"It's Mika's turn to get tortured,"Shinji said with a laugh as he looked at his room which was a deep forest. Everything from dirty dishes, to stinky laundry and documents that had information on the M industry. "Akira completely trashed my place..."

* * *

Atsuki woke up shortly after Liu Yee left. He couldn't sleep without getting nightmares of him as a child watching those dear to him murdered in front of his eyes. Between getting better or having a flashback, he chose the one that would make him suffer when he was awake instead of his slumber.

_I'm so bored..._

* * *

The door to Mika's house flew open and Akira was thrown out of the house head first into the street. The green haired teen took a peak behind him only to see the face of death glaring down at him.

"AND DON'T FUCKING COME BACK!"

Akira was terrified. He had pure intentions to help cure Mika from the cold. He did in a way because she was strong enough to throw him out of the house, like everyone else he saw so far. She seem to have gotten over her fever quickly. When she slammed the door in his face, he was already up and running to his next destination.

_All right. I visited Yayoi, Rui, Ryo, Shinji and Mika. All I have left is Saijo._ Akira thought to himself. _Yes! This time, I won't be kicked out. _

* * *

Atsuki cursed the phone that was ringing. He slowly got out of his comfortable bed and walked all the way to the computer. The phone was right next to it.

"Hello, whose this?"

"Saijo, are you okay?"

Atsuki groaned, "What do you want Mika? Can't you see I'm trying to sleep?"

She seemed to ignore his complaints, "Akira hasn't come over there has he?"

"No, why?"

"If he tries to get in, LOCK THE DOOR AND SAVE YOURSELF!"

Atsuki was confused now, " What? W-Why?"

"He's torturing all of us! He won't let you sleep! He'll keep you up all day and you won't feel better!"

"You sound better though."

Mika started coughing over the phone and it proved she was still sick.

"And besides, I think it will be good for me since I need someone to keep me company."

"Saijo! Did Yayoi tell you this?!"

"No? I'm just really bored..."

Atsuki heard the doorbell ring.

"Oh, the doorbell is ringing. I got to go answer it. Talk to you later."

Atsuki hung up the phone despite the journalist's protest. Slowly he walked over to the door and opened it. He was surprised to see Akira on the other side of the door in a healthy condition.

"Hey Saijo!"

"Akira...why are you here?"

Akira grinned. It gave the silver haired teen the chills. "I came to take care of my buddy. I already succeeded in making everyone else feel better."

"-sweatdrop- I'm fine. I just need to sleep..."

Atsuki wondered if the material artist would listen to reason. He didn't because the other invited himself in. He gasped when he felt Akira's hand on his forehead.

"Man, what are you doing walking around? You're burning up."

"I had to answer the door..."

Akira frowned. "If I'd have known you were this sick, I wouldn't of had come..."

Despite what he said, Akira forced the other teen to turn around and walk back to his room. Fortunately, Akira managed to close the door and lock it before heading to Atsuki's sanctuary.

_I can't wait to find something embarrassing in his room._ Akira thought to himself. If Atsuki could read his mind, he wouldn't have had been happy.

* * *

Akira groaned. Atsuki's small room was too plain. You probably wouldn't find anything interested even if you cleaned out the place which was another thing. It was too clean and organized that it put Yayoi's room to shame.

The material artist knew he was going to be bored the minute Atsuki fell asleep, so he might as well keep the teen awake until he found something fun to do.

"Saijo, I didn't expect you of all people to get sick," the green haired boy said with a laugh.

"Ever heard of idiots don't get sick?"

Akira wasn't expecting a comeback like that. "I'm not stupid! Mika and I both have the lowest score in class!"

"Don't we all know that..."

"-red vein- But seriously, what were you doing that got you sick?"

"Same thing like everyone else did," Atsuki said in a low sarcastic tone. "I caught it through the air."

Akira sighed. No straight answer was going to come out at this rate. "Okay, you win. Just go to sleep."

"Just like that?"

The material artist noted that the tone of voice used changed slightly.

"Yeah. I don't think cooking for you will heal you like everyone else."

The material artist had to admit, he was being reckless with taking care of his other friends. Sure he considered cooking soup and doing the chores for everyone would make everyone feel better and it did...only it made them mad at him in the end. This time though, he felt like he couldn't afford to offend Atsuki.

"I see..."

"Saijo, you look pale? Are you afraid of getting nightmares or something?"

Atsuki smiled sadly making Akira which he wasn't so blunt.

"S-Sorry..."

"It's okay. I have them often. Sometimes I wish I could just go to sleep in class like you do..."

"I don't understand."

Atsuki felt his cheeks turn more pink than it already was. "It's kind of hard to explain but...when I know that someone is near me, I feel at ease...and..."

It was an excuse. Whether someone was near him or not when he was in deep slumber, he would one way or another have a nightmare. Akira might have caught on to that but he still smiled sincerely.

"You want me to stay with you until you fall asleep?"

"I-I didn't say-"

"I guess it can't be help."

Atsuki wasn't expecting Akira to kneel down next to him.

"I'll stay here until I see your sleeping face."

At this point Atsuki was already facing the opposite direction of the material artist hoping it would hide the deep crimson on his face.

_At least I won't be alone this time._

Before he knew it, the telepath fell asleep. Akira continued to smile.

_He has a cute face after all._ Akira thought to himself as he rested his head on Atsuki's stomach. He closed his eyes for a few seconds. Despite not catching a cold, he was indeed tired. Not long after resting his eyes, he too dozed off.

* * *

Liu Yee was not amused. His job was supposed to be easier because Silent victims were sick as well. That wasn't the case because everyone around him was coughing and sneezing and weren't covering their mouth. At this rate, he too would get sick and the last thing he needed was end up in a condition similar to his younger partner.

In the end, he turned tail from his mission and decided to check up on Atsuki. It would set a bad example if he couldn't take care of his younger comrade.

That is why Liu Yee wasn't expecting someone else to be taking care of the gray haired teen. In fact, it surprised him to know end. And the strange thing about it, Atsuki looked peaceful in his sleep.

_So, this kid can actually heal the cold that's going around? Clever._ Liu Yee thought to himself as he left the house and locked the door behind him. Atsuki was in good hands when it came to this cold that was going around.

* * *

**Me: Done with 2516 words.**

**Yohko: When was this one shot?**

**Me: I started this one in March but gave up on it after the game came out because I messed up on where Atsuki was living. Now I decided to finish this because I just had to have Mika get mad at Akira for petty reasons. I'm in the one shot mood though instead of finishing chapter 11 of Broken Hearts. At this rate, I might not finish the story in time. Either way, reviews are appreciated. **


End file.
